finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
North Bay Bridge
The North Bay Bridge 'is the doomed crossway in the [[Final Destination series|''Final Destination series]], having occurred a month before the explosion of Flight 180 on April 26th, 2000. Sam Lawton has a premonition of the bridge collapsing, killing him and everybody. His girlfriend, Molly Harper was the only person to survive from the disaster in Sam's original premonition though it is unknown if there were any other people who survived it and were not on Death's list. The Death toll is 86, but there looks to be a lot more people on the bridge, so it is posible that other, who weren't targetted, survived. The collapse occurs as the initiating disaster of Final Destination 5 and is currently the earliest known disaster in the film series, and the second disaster chronologically. Cause of the bridge collapse Authorities reported that the bridge collapse was started from high winds. Construction workers working on the bridge caused it to weaken as well. Dead Meat thinks it’s because of a lack of infrastructure investment. Plot tampers with the bridge. ]] During a corporate retreat, qualified members of Presage Paper travel on Rolland Coach Line Bus 1282 on the North Bay Bridge. Meanwhile, high winds sway the bridge, causing one of its cables to be loosen, presumably done by Death itself. This creates a sudden jolt, which only Sam could feel. Construction workers further weaken the bridge when their machinery causes cracks to form along the surface and the bottom of the deck to break apart. Sam sees that the bridge is falls off the bridge and is impaled by the mast of a sailing yacht. ]] spots a beam that connects to the other side. Molly successfully crosses over it. ]] is killed by a red car. ]]starting to collapse and alerts his girlfriend Molly, his friend Peter and the rest of his colleagues to flee the bus immediately. Candice, Peter's girlfriend, runs to the railings on the right side of the bus. The road beneath her feet collapses and as she clings onto the railings, Candice calls Peter for help. Candice, however, falls off and is gruesomely impaled by the mast of a sailing yacht. Sam tells a shocked Peter and Molly to leave the scene, as their bus hangs over the edge of the bridge. Isaac, after finishing his phone call in the bus's bathroom, is trapped in the bus, as it falls off. As the bus crashes into the bay below, Isaac is hurled to the windscreen and is killed on impact. The colleagues run away from the site where the bus collapsed and during the moment of chaos, a passer-by knocks Olivia's glasses off, temporarily blinding her. Sam and Molly then witness the middle section of the bridge collapse before them, leaving behind a beam which connects to the other side of the bridge. Sam instructs Molly to cross over the beam, which she successfully does. Olivia, after Sam sees her struggling, is instructed to cross over the beam as well. Meanwhile, Peter tries to reach to Sam but a streetlight falls onto the cars, almost killing him. Olivia is nervous and before she could hold onto Molly's hand, the bridge shakes, causing the beam to tilt backward. She slides off and falls into the bay. Olivia resurfaces but a is painfully burnt by hot tar before he falls to his death. ]] red car falls off from Sam's side of the bridge and lands on top of her head, killing her. Nathan, and his boss Dennis, run towards Sam but a cable is loosened and violently swings his body away, blood splattering everywhere. Sam's side of the bridge then tilts over, causing many passers-by to fall into the bay to their deaths. Dennis clings onto the edge of the bridge but a truck, containing hot tar, topples over. The tar burns most of his flesh as Dennis falls off to his painful death. As Sam's side of the bridge begins to collapse, Peter arrives and jumps onto the hanging railings. Sam does the same as the entirety of his side of the bridge collapses, killing everyone who remained. Peter and Sam cling onto the railings, but a truck on Molly's side of the bridge hangs over the edge. The truck contains iron bars and they are soon propelled into Peter's direction, impaling his left eye, abdomen and stomach. Peter's bloody corpse falls into the bay below as Molly desperately tries to reach to Sam. is bisected by a large sheet of metal right before he wakes up from his premonition. ]]However, the truck hangs over the edge even further, prompting a large sheet of metal to slide out and bisect Sam's body. Molly screams in horror as Sam awakens from his terrifying premonition. He tells everyone that the bridge is going to collapse and brings Molly outside. Despite his colleagues questioning his paranoid behavior, they follow him. This includes Olivia, Nathan, Candice, Peter, Dennis and Isaac, whilst the rest of their colleagues remain in the bus. Suddenly, high winds cause the bridge to tremble and one of its cables to be loosened. Dennis sees a large crack form on the road and tells everyone to get off the bus. Dennis, Olivia, Nathan, Candice, Peter, Dennis and Isaac flee to a safe area, where Sam and Molly stayed. Then, they witness the bridge collapse, killing everyone, including those who stayed on the bus. After the bridge collapse, the survivors (which included a few passersby who were later not part of Death's list) look onto Sam, with horror and bewilderment at his ability to predict the tragedy. '''Death toll: 86 Factual Background The bridge itself is based on the real-life Lion's Gate Bridge in Vancouver, Canada. Filming location took place on the bridge, and the actors were filmed later at stunt stages. Editing was done to make it look like the bridge was really collapsing. It is also loosely based on the collapse of the Tacoma Narrows Bridge in 1940, which was caused in part by high winds, but mainly due to poor construction. No lives were lost then. Signs/Clues *The bus passes a sign that says "Danger: Construction", and a picture of a bridge. Part of the picture is scratched off, hinting the bridge collapse. *Sam, along with everyone else, watches a video about corporate retreats. The title of said video has 180 in it. *The logging truck on the road is from a company called "Tagert", making a nod to Tagert Theatres, which would be the second premonition had by Nick O'Bannon ten years after the bridge collapse (movie continuity). *The song Dust in the Wind plays on the bus. *The bus number is 1282. Adding the numbers with each other (1 + 2 + 8 + 2) equals 13, the number known to bring bad luck. *Sam sees a truck loaded with logs, a reference to the Route 23 disaster from the second movie. *At certain points of the bridge renovation, cracks are visible on the asphalt. The crack which started the collapse was the result of two simultaneous cracks created by two construction workers. *Before getting on the bus, Sam spots a sign reading "watch your step". *While on the bridge, a worker holds up a sign reading "slow". *While crossing the bridge, a construction beaker falls off the bridge, hits the concrete, and splashes into the water, foreshadowing Peter's fate during the collapse. *A dark shadow passes over Sam before he pricks his finger. *The strong winds, later said to have caused the disaster, shake the bus in a manner which only Sam can hear and feel. Survivors *Nathan Sears (Deceased) *Sam Lawton (Deceased) *Molly Harper (Deceased) *Peter Friedkin (Deceased) *Dennis Lapman (Deceased) *Olivia Castle (Deceased) *Isaac Palmer (Deceased) *Candice Hooper (Deceased) *23 unnamed people Casualties Presage Paper employees *Jennifer Alcott *Armond Babaian *Bradley Breyer *Chris Boylan *David Buckler *Kathy Fulton *Kelly Gaither *Marie Green *Bruce Higgs *Robert Johnson *Clive Morin *Stacy Nadu *Richard Sanchez *Heather Slay *Debbie White *Trevor Winn *Jane Woo Others *Bus Driver (possibly) *Construction Worker (possibly) *Man *66 unnamed people Trivia * The reason that this accident nor Sam and the survivors are ever mentioned again during the franchise is because all the people who knew about Death's List - namely Sam, Molly, Nathan, Peter, Dennis, Olivia, Isaac and Candice - had died. Everyone else, who wasn't associated with the list or investigating it, had believed this disaster to be a normal disaster; the only person who remained and knew about Death, was Bludworth. In Final Destination, Flight 180 is the first known story brought to the public about premonitions and death's list. Same with all the other disasters as the survivors had told other people about what was going on, and they lived to tell the tale. * This is the only accident in the films to be caused by natural events. According to a news report the bridge collapsed due to strong winds, though it may be possible the force of Death may have still instigated these events in that regard. * This is, so far, the third disaster in series (the first being Final Destination 2 and the second, The Final Destination) to show the characters making an attempt to escape from the disaster with exclusion to Final Destination and Final Destination 3, as no escape could have possibly been made from the event. * After when the survivors look at Sam in horror, If you look closely in the back, you can see a character that looks similar to Hunt from the 4th film. * The bridge collapse may be the earliest disaster seen in the film series, but according to William Bludworth, he has seen a similar disaster before, making the bridge collapse the second disaster to occur chronologically. References Category:Disasters Category:Final Destination 5 Category:Locations Category:Death's Servants Category:Opening Disaster Category:Final Destination (series)